Labor and Delivery House Party Caper
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: Jared and Kim are expecting twins but she is seriously overdue!  What happens when Kim asks Bella to help her induce her labor... madness, kidnapping, and dancing run wild.  Paul, Quil, Leah, Jake, and Rachel make appearances.


_**AN: **__If your interested in what Paul puts into his bag of tricks or the party mix that Quil plays send me a message and I let you know! Enjoy! I hope the paring doesn't disappoint. This story was written as an entry for a writer's challenge on JBNP. To see what other authors wrote visit: .com/group/challenge_

_**Paring: **__Jared and Kim  
><em>_**Rating: **__T, but there are a few mild curse words and implied sexual situations._

_****** This is un-beta'd for now so excuse any glaring errors. I apologize if they are distracting.******_

**Labor and Delivery House Party Caper**

_Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
>I wanna see what you got in store<br>Hey baby - givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
>I wanna see if you give me some more<br>Hey baby - you can be my girl I can be your man  
>and we can pump this jam however you want<br>Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down  
>or we can pump it from the back to the front<br>Hey baby  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)<br>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)<em>

Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
>Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it<br>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
>Don't stop it - I want you tonight<br>- Pitbull feat T-Pain, "Hey Baby"

"Bella don't laugh at me! I am tired of being pregnant! You have done this four times already. How did you get yourself to go into labor? Don't you dare say spicy food, walking, or sex because I have done all of that and I am now eleven months pregnant! "

Poor Kimberly, I feel for her. As I looking at her with her hair thrown into a messy bun, and her swollen feet propped up on the ottoman. I can help but think, wow, and I think that I am mousy. I clearly never met anyone like her or Jared in my life if I was being completely honest. They were vanilla in the worst way. Don't get me wrong I love them but they are predictable with a capital "P."

"Kim, I have an idea but you and Jared will probably never go for it."

"I will do whatever it takes to go into labor!"

"You really shouldn't have said that!"

I broke out into an evil grin. Quil and I were going to have a field day with this one. I pick up my phone and I fire off a mass email to everyone. Then I text a separate message to Quil so that he could put a playlist together because this party was in need of some music...lots of music.

_**Kim POV**_

Maybe asking Bella for help was a bad idea, but it was to late now. I could have gone to Emily. However, Emily was married to Sam and they were more Conservative. Conservative is great, but I was in need of something different and out of the box. I was in the need of Bella, and Bella was a wild card. She did end up with Quil of all people yet those two are happy as clams.

"Bella we can't go too crazy I am pregnant. Are you making a shopping list? What do you need to go to the store for?"

"Oh no, you don't you are not blocking my flow! Leah is on here way to take you home to Jared."

As if, on cue Leah came busting through the back door with Jacob. Here was another couple that I never saw coming. Well I can't really talk. I was in love with Jared the moment I met him in the first grade. Jared on the other hand needed ten years and for us to both go through puberty before he noticed me.

"Prego! What are you growing in there? Wasn't your due date 10 days ago? I thought doctors you induced or took twins early?"

"Hey! Not fair Leah. I guess they are just late bloomers like me. Plus you are not far behind me so do not jinx yourself."

I couldn't help but smile. Jake and Leah were happy and worked in ways that know one expected. I guess all the years of teasing each other translated well in the bedroom. Leah was eight months pregnant, and they have only been a couple for ten months. I guess Jake having alpha blood in his veins made his desire to make her off limits to everyone strong then the rest of the pack.

"Ha ha ha! Your right! That would be just my luck. I make fun of you and then I have the longest pregnancy in the recorded history of humans and wolves. Although, I don't think I will need the full forty weeks. I mean look at me...do I look thirty-four weeks to you?"

Jake was behind her mouthing to Bella and me: "don't answer that!" I guess he has already been in trouble for agreeing with her. Poor Jake! However, knowing Leah she'd pick a fight just to have make-up sex.

Bella intervenes for all of us.

"Leah, you look radiant but we do have a Labor and Delivery ... get together to plan so if you don't mind helping Kim get home. Now, I got things to do. Kim, I'll call you when I am ready for you."

Bella starts pushing us all out the back door before we can even object.

"I'll see you all in a few hours!"

_**Jared POV**_

Something was up and whatever it was ... had to do with me. Everyone's phones went off simultaneously, except for mine. Seriously, that is not even remotely possible even in a world were young adults morph into gigantic multi-hued wolves that hunt down vampires that sparkle. Yeah not likely at all!

"What's going on guys?"

I'm standing in the middle of the break room at Wolf-Pack Automotive, waiting for someone to answer my question; but no one is even paying any attention to me. This usually would not be a bad thing but I had a sense that the silence was directed towards me.

"Ok, did everyone loose their voice at the same time? I mean you all can here me right?"

Silence is not golden. I don't know who came up with that slogan but the situation had to be completely different from this. This had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on in and then it hit me.

"What happened to Kim? Are the babies ok? You all can't keep something that serious from me!"

I move towards the door about to make a run for our house when Paul jumps up and catches.

"Relax! Jared, Kim and the babies are fine. Don't worry Bella is just planning you a little get together. This could be your last night to hang out as man and wife without the kids. All right, nothing sinister is going on; and everyone is going to be there."

"I guess but somehow I feel like I am missing something."

I eyed Paul. You could almost hear the laugh in his voice. He gave me a small smile.

"Come on Jared! You trust your brothers?"

I never got to answer him because the whole room went in to a howling fit of laughter. Then someone attacked me from behind tied a tarp over my head; and bound my arms together. Great! This better not be anything like my bachelor party!

_**Bella POV**_

"Quil, do you think they are going to want to murder us?"

"Babe, no one is going to want to hurt you. This is super thoughtful of you. You thought of everything from food to babysitters for the couples with kids. You even had enough sense to put me and Paul on the music /entertainment."

Quil had that look on his face the one that usually ended in me naked, barefoot, and pregnant. I put my hands up.

"Oh no! We do not have time for that!"

"Come on, Bella! There is always time for nookie."

He was wiggling his eyebrows at me. I was shaking my head "no" but I already resigned myself to let him have his way.

'Quil, just don't get me pregnant ok? I think I have my hands full with you and the kids."

"Really, I was thinking about having another boy, and you know how much you love pregnant sex."

We both start laughing at that. As he picks me up and takes off for the room. Truth is I kind of thought I was already pregnant. I'd let him think he did something special.

"You've got fifteen minutes! I got last minute goody bags to make."

"Ok, I can do that."

_**Kim POV**_

"Leah what do you mean? Why do I have to change my clothes? Am I missing something?"

Leah looked at me like she wanted to say more than what came out of her mouth.

"How long have you known me now? Long enough to trust me Kimberly Wilson, I thought you loved me!"

Jacob looked between the two of and started laughing like a hyena.

"Are you both finished? I can't take anymore of this! Kim, just do as Leah wants ok? You're both pregnant. You both have raging hormones. Let's just get this part of Bella's plan done and over with."

Jacob looked at Leah and you could almost tell the exact moment he realized he had given us too much insight into his feelings. Jacob's biggest mistake was using words like "pregnant" and "raging hormones," in the same sentence to describe one very pregnant wolf and one very overdue wolf mate.

"Jacob! Who are you talking about? I know you are not about us? You must have a death wish because this is all you fault!"

"Hold on! Calm down Leah. You are pregnant and..."

"Don't you dare say emotional, irrational, hormonal, or any other word to try to delicately describe my fragile mental state again Jacob! Or this will be the first, last, and only grandchild that Billy will ever have!"

Oh brother! I roll my eyes. These two! I start laughing at the absurdity of this situation. Just when I think they both have forgotten all about me. Leah and Jake turn around and stare at me. I abruptly stop laughing. I raise my right arm and start waving it from side to side like I was holding a flag.

"I come in peace! I don't want any trouble with big, bad, wolves! I just want to get these two over grown pups out of my stomach. So please can't we all just get along?"

Jake and Leah looked at each other and the back at me before we all were laughing hysterically!

_**An hour later...  
><strong>_  
>"Jacob are you being honest with us? We look like a cross between a pregnant G.I. Jane and a stripper! This is not good. Don't let Leah do this to me! I am begging you! Chef please have a heart and don't let Lean and Bella embarrass me like this."<p>

Jacob was shaking with laughter.

"Oh no! You're not getting me into trouble. I am not trying to sleep on the floor tonight!"

Leah looked at me grabbed my hand and started marching for the door.

"Come on. Kim! You need to live a little. Your pregnant not dead, dull, or boring."

"She's right Kim! The world isn't going to stop spinning if you do one thing a little different sometimes. Kids are unpredictable sometimes so think as this as a mini lesson in going with the flow."

Jake always knew what to say to someone. Especially when he takes the time to thinks before he opens that big mouth of his.

"Aww, Black! You might be out the dog house for that one."  
>"Hey cool it you two! Not in my house! By the way... where is my husband?"<p>

They both shared a knowing glance at each other. Before I can even protest Leah was behind me. She put a blindfold over my eyes and whispered, "Sorry."

"Oh shit! What the hell is Bella doing this time?"

_**Jared POV**_

If I never thought Paul was a freak before... I definitely know he is now. Only he could come up with a sex guide to putting your wife into labor! What made even more embarrassing was he took this _"Sexual Education" _course very seriously. I mean he had pictures, diagrams, lubes, tools of the trade, but I had to draw the line at ... I don't even want to think about it again.

The whole pack was here minus Jacob, and of course Quil showed up late as usual, with tons of rapidly fading scratches on his body. I shock my head maybe Kim and I were kind of... Vanilla, boring and predictable. Maybe that's why our twins were overdue, I hope they are not dreading coming into this world. Maybe they felt like there was nothing exciting to look forward to. I let out a heavy sigh.

Paul looked at me and starts grinning.

"You know I can be in the room tonight with you if you need me to coach from the sidelines. Just remember it's the motion in the ocean"

Paul winked at me and danced off into the back of the house to retrieve the kit he made me.

" Paul, you know your an asshole right! I don't know how Rachel puts up with your shit!"

Rachel walks in as if on cue. Took one look at me and gave me a stare that could make weaker men or wolves for that matter burst into flames.

"Don't be mad at my husband because he's creative, inventive, and takes the lead!"

Paul races in and tosses me a black duffle bag before he grabs Rachel and spins her around.

"That's why you're my woman! Only you can handle this beast!"

"Come on Paul! No more talking about the sea monster in your pants man! We got a party to get too. You and Rachel can make a baby later. Let's get it started already!"

Quil, had too much of a smirk on his face as he finished his rant and stalks toward me.

"Hey, what's going on? Don't tie me up again! I'll go willingly I swear!"  
>Rachel gets right in my face and says,<p>

"It's not sexy when you beg Jared. Just shut up and take it!"

The boys swooped in on me then and my eyes were covered in darkness as I was lead toward Bella and Quil's house of horrors.

The first thing I smelled as we entered the house was Kim. The second thing I smelled was lot of spices. Cumin, Curry, Peppers, Garlic all filled and mixed in my nose. My stomach instantly rumbled. I was tossed in a chair.

"Don't move!"

Paul barks out me before he walks away.

"Jared? Is that you? Are you blindfolded to?"

Poor Kim she sounds relieved and scarred all at the same time.

"It's me princess. Don't worry nothings going to happen. This is our friends and family here."

"I don't after this maybe we need new friends and family?"

We both start laughing and our laughter is cut short when Quil's voice fills the house.

"Testing...Testing... Can you hear me now?"

"Shut up Quil and just start the party ok? We don't have all night!"

"Calm down Jake! I am sure Leah will still want to ride you alpha sausage no matter how late it is when you get home."

Everyone laughed at that including Kim and I.

"Start the damn party Quil! That's an order!"

"Really, bro? You had to alpha order me. Maybe you have been a little deprived then."

Before, Jake could respond Quil started the music. Once Jake and Quil had finished their war of words Bella and Rachel removed our blindfolds and the party really did get out of control. For once Kim and I really let loose.

I was completely surprised when Kim willing let the girls show her some sexy new dance steps. She even got on top of an exercise ball and did what Leah called: "A Pregnant Lap Dance."

Bella made Kim a little good bag of things like Castor oil and evening primrose to help induce her labor. There were also things to use after the twins got here. I was so glad when it was time for us to go home. I grabbed the bag that Paul gave me and thanked him as I picked Kim up and made a run for it.

That night was probably the best night of sex we've ever had! I did every position that Paul had covered and I even made up a few as we went along. Kim even made use of some of the toys especially the handcuffs.

Needless to say after that night; Kim, Leah, Jake, and I found ourselves at the midwife on the reservation. I guess Leah and Jake went home with a bag of tricks from Paul too. The biggest shocker was that four babies were born that day. Kim and I had identical boys who we named: Jacy (moon) and Kuckunniwi (little wolf).

Jacob and Leah had been preparing for one girl but ended up having twins! Leah was carrying a stole-away the hold time. The baby boy had hidden himself away from sight. They named the girl: Sarah-Aiyana (Sarah - Mother, Aiyana- Eternal blossom); and their son, Kiyiya (howling wolf).

Kim and I could not thank our friends enough for what they did for us that day. We came out of our shell and learned to take life a little less seriously. I don't think anyone will ever describe Kim and me as vanilla again, because we definitely know how to get the party started!


End file.
